Told You So!
by Mimozka
Summary: A BD p01 missing moment. After Edward hears the baby's thoughts he and Bella let the idea of them becoming parents slowly sink in. Basically this is all we were denied thanks to Jacob Black's point of view. shortish one-shot. canon. Family fluff!


_**I'm back! Yippee-kea-yay! **_

_**My computer is dead, but my grandma showed mercy and bought me a brand new laptop so now I'm free to update till you guys are sick of me. **_

_**This is a missing moment from**__ Breaking Dawn p.01! __** It takes place exactly after Edward hears Renesmee for the first time and after Jacob disappears downstairs. While he is turning around we hear Bella giggle in response to something. This is where this story begins. **_

_**This is a one-shot. I will not be writing sequels.**_

_**All belong to SM and Summit Ent. No copyright infringement intended to anyone.**_

* * *

><p>"I told you so!" Bella giggled into the crook of my neck as I leaned down to kiss her; my hands never once removing themselves from her belly – from our child.<p>

Yes. Child. Not 'monster', 'abomination', 'demon' or any other expletive I've used so far. I'm quite ashamed of that now…

"You've told me a lot of things. Can you be more specific?" I teased her.

"I told you that our baby boy was worth fighting for." She smirked at me. Looking into her eyes which were glowing with love and happiness made my heart soar.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

I stood up from my kneeling position on the floor and went to sit by my precious wife on the sofa.

"I'm a mom. I know these stuff." She stated with a smile. "Simple as that." She added and took my hand in hers and placed it onto her swollen womb.

"Tell Daddy you're a boy." She cooed as she placed her palm atop of mine.

I froze.

"What did you call me?" the sound that came out of my throat was breathy and weak.

Bella looked up at me and chuckled at what must have been quite the shell-shocked expression on my face.

"Daddy." She repeated in a proud, gloating tone with a smile so radiant it rivaled the Sun.

"Daddy…" I repeated quietly, testing the sound of it on my lips.

The amount of elation this single word filled me with was ridiculous. A good ridiculous.

"You're going to be a mom." I whispered in awe, my eyes locking with Bella's.

"And you're going to be a daddy." She breathed her eyes were now glistening with the tears that had pooled there.

I brought my other hand to rest on Bella's fragile cheek. I let it trail all the way down from her face to her belly where it joined my other hand.

"We're going to be parents…" I whispered hesitantly, still not being able to fully believe my good fortune.

"We're going to be parents." Bella repeated my words more confidently.

We both exchanged an incredulous, stunned glance, letting the information fully sink in.

"We're going to be parents!" we both exclaimed happily, dissolving into gleeful giggles.

My baby chose that particular moment to make their presence known by nudging Bella's stomach as gently as they could. The place the baby chose to kick just so happened to be the one on which my hand rested.

The child became real to me in that moment. If I could cry I would be a blubbering, sobbing mess.

"I love you." I moved my hands from our child to my wife's face. "I love you so much, Bella…" I trailed off. Words simply couldn't describe the amount of love and awe I felt towards my wife at that moment.

Fat tears rolled down her face as we locked gazes again. I moved my thumb gently over her cheeks –one at a time – and wiped away her tears.

"Don't be sad, love." I murmured and let my lips ghost over the wet trails the tears had left on her cheeks.

"I'm not sad, sweet boy." She assured me with a watery smile. "I'm blissful." She made an attempt to sit straighter, but sensing what she had in mind I beat her to it. The child was taking up enough of her energy as it were. I wouldn't let her lift a finger, not when it put both of their lives in danger.

"Happy tears?" I asked.

She laughed again and nuzzled her nose against mine as her hand moved to grasp the back of my neck.

"I'm pregnant. I cry over just about anything." She informed me. "Last night I cried because some kid on TV dropped his ice-cream." She reminded me.

I nodded mentally. So _that_ was _why_ she was crying… I thought it was out of fear or pain.

Another nudge to my wife's belly reminded us that we were not alone.

"Oh Baby, I love you too!" Bella gushed, her hands instantly flying to her stomach as if to embrace it.

"She thinks we've forgotten about her." I laughed at my baby's thoughts. "Like that's possible." I added with a chuckle.

Leaning my head down to Bella's swollen stomach I whispered the most honest, irrevocable and unconditional truth that was ever spoken.

"I love you, baby." I couldn't help myself so I kissed the top of my child's current home. "I love you and I'm so sorry for being mean to you… I was really afraid, you see, I can't live without your mom." I confessed somberly, baring my very soul in front of my child. "And now I can't live without you too, so just hang on in there just a couple of more days. We'll meet soon, baby girl, I promise."

A choked sob broke my concentration and when I looked up to its source I saw Bella who was now crying in earnest.

"Happy tears?" I bit back a chuckle.

She nodded silently, "Baby girl?" she asked through a smile.

"I'm not sure. I can't tell the baby's gender from their thoughts, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

Bella's eyes twinkled. "Why can't you just agree with me for once?" she growled playfully.

"Where's the fun in that?" I teased her back.

The bitterly angry mood that ruled over me for over two weeks was long gone.

Bella smacked my arm gently so she won't hurt herself. Feigning hurt, I let out a fake yelp.

"Ow!" I exclaimed dramatically and then buried my face in her belly. "Baby, your mom is being mean to me." I whispered just loudly enough for Bella to hear.

"Am not." She protested.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

She hit me on my head with the nearest pillow.

"I rest my case." I declared to her bellybutton.

It was like I wasn't able to stay away from her belly for the shortest of times. I didn't mind one bit. And from the looks of it neither did Bella or our baby.

I felt my hair being yanked on and although it was far from painful it was a tad unpleasant.

"Stop badmouthing me in front of our baby!" Bella's voice sounded harsh but I knew her well enough to be able to detect quite the amount of mirth in it.

I shifted us on the couch so that we were cuddling. I'd missed her contact so damn much it was not even funny!

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I murmured into the crook of her neck and kissed my way up to her mouth.

With a soft sigh she tilted her head slightly to the left and my lips landed on hers instead of the corner of her mouth.

I hadn't kissed her properly (kisses on the forehead while she's sleeping don't count.) since we boarded the plane back home from Rio. Under normal circumstances that fact alone would be blasphemous, but the past two or so weeks were so stressful for us that I haven't given it so much as a second thought.

The feel of Bella's lips on mine could only be described as heaven. It was getting harder for me to let her go with each passed second. It would have escalated to more than just a kiss if it weren't for her swollen womb that was residing between our bodies and if it weren't for the kick my baby girl decided to launch on her mother, reminding us yet again of her invisible presence.

We both pulled away from the other with a soft chuckle.

"She's getting hungry." I said after listening to the amazing phenomenon that was the mind of my child.

"Let's feed him then." Bella shuffled in her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck to let me carry her downstairs.

* * *

><p>One look at the baby that was covered with placenta was enough to shake my world, halt it suddenly, only to set it in motion again after a few seconds.<p>

I was in love.

I was in love with the Universe's most beautiful and precious baby girl.

My eyes met the tired ones of Bella and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "Told you so."

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I loved the movie. My favorite part was when Edward heard Renesmee for the first time and the way he held onto Bella's belly as if suddenly his life depended on it. I also loved the snippets they showed of them being so happy when Jacob came upstairs. I really hated how this moment was from his PoV in the book and how I had to go read about him trying to imprint on some chick while all I wanted to know was about Bella and Edward and their baby. And then later on watching as Edward pulled Renesmee out and you could see how the moment he set eyes on her, his whole existence shifted into place. And don't get me started on the 'they won't touch my family' bit. Melissa and Bill are on my fave list. And Rob, oh dear lord, that man... I really have no words for him.<strong>_

_**I'm sure some of you will ask, so I'm going to just beat you to it – Edward was being truthful when he told Bella that he didn't know the gender of the baby. Notice how he only refers to the baby as a 'she' aloud – this is just to rile Bella up. In his mind he always refers to Renesmee as 'child' or 'baby'.**_

_**I'm working on my chapters for my other stories you should expect updates very soon. It's god damn time you got them and I'm so behind it's not even funny.**_

_**Your opinions are important to me and are very appreciated as is any constructive criticism you may have.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Mimozka**_


End file.
